


At Your Service, Sir!

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [15]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru had only been messing around when he had accidentally hurt his friend and he knew Masashi understood this. It didn't stop the punishment though, especially as Masashi seemed to enjoy having him as a servant so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service, Sir!

“Here you go, Sir,” Teru said with a bright smile as he handed Masashi his bottle of water. It was exhausting being Masashi's servant, there was always something the bassist seemed to need. Was this how their roadies felt every day? If so he admired the way they ran around after them all. He had through being a musician could be tough, it was nothing compared to this.

“Thank you,” Masashi replied, “Can you get Hizaki one too?”

“I'm not Hizaki's servant!” Teru protested. Getting a dark look he sighed and turned to go all the way back to the vending machine to buy Hizaki his own bottle. Not long now, he reassured himself as he punched in the numbers. Soon things would go back to normal and his debt to Masashi would be paid.

He hadn't meant to hit Masashi with his shoe. He'd just been bored and messing around. How was he suppose to know his shoe would go flying of his foot and hit him right in the head? Masashi had laughed on camera, but his mood had darkened as soon as it had been turned off.

He was sure that Masashi hadn't really been angry. It was just a game to test his patience to the limits. Make him do thousands of stupid chores all day and then they could both forget the incident and move on. Just a little more patience, that's all it would take.

“Here you go,” Teru said as he handed Hizaki the water, the smile faltering slightly as he caught Masashi watching him. Great, what next? Surely there wasn't a single thing Masashi could think of to make him do that he hadn't already.

“My shoes need polishing,” Masashi ordered as he handed Teru a duster.

“Yes Sir,” Teru said politely as he knelt on the floor. Ten minutes, if he could drag this out long enough then he'd be home free. Not long, not long at all. Just focus on the job, really this was the rest he had needed for the last hour. A chance to take the weight of his feet.

He glanced up at Masashi and was shocked at the expression he wore. Teru had been in this position before and Masashi was clearly thinking about it right now. Blushing Teru turned his gaze back onto the shoes. It had started with footwear, and it would end the same way.

“Well this has been fun,” Hizaki commented as he said his goodbyes. Was the ten minutes up already? Glancing up he saw everyone leaving, everyone but him and Masashi that was. He sensed Masashi wanted to talk to him, so he lingered behind. Finishing his last task, dragging it out until they were alone.

“I really like you being my servant,” Masashi said as he gently helped Teru to his feet, “You should hurt me more often.”

“Not likely,” Teru complained as he slumped in the chair and stole Hizaki's barely touched water. “You are the most exhausting master ever.”

“Don't say that, I was kind of hoping you'd agree to be my servant a little longer,” Masashi admitted. “Now that we're alone I can think of some more tasks for you.”

“The deal was until the end of the working day,” Teru objected. “Don't push it.”

“You might like these tasks,” Masashi teased, “In fact I might think they'll end up with you crying out my name in joy.”

“Masashi,” Teru said in shock. It was true that they'd fooled around a few times, but never full intercourse. Just two guys desperate for anyone to take the edge of.

“You're so sexy as my servant,” Masashi explained, “I've had such a hard time not ordering you to service me already. Please Teru?”

“You really think I'm sexy?” Teru said as he glanced in the bassists direction. He'd never expected Masashi to want to take what they had further, but now he had he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. “I suppose I have no choice, I'll be your servant. Just not here.”

 

Teru decided that he much preferred being Masashi's servant in the comfort of a bedroom. He'd been nervous coming here, but things felt so natural now. Like lover's playing a game and not two friends pushing the limits of their friendship.

“Here you go Sir,” Teru said as he offered Masashi a strawberry he had just dipped in cream. He watched Masashi eat it before reaching for another.

“No more,” Masashi ordered, “I'm tired. Will you help me undress?”

“Yes Sir,” Teru agreed as he reached over and began to unbutton the shirt Masashi wore. This was it then, they were really going to go further than they had ever been for the sake of a game?

It wasn't a game to Masashi, Teru realised as he recognised the look Masashi wore as the same one he had worn when he had wanted him to taste some strange foreign food. Even now he didn't know what it was he had been eating, the name impossible to remember, but Masashi had been so happy when he had liked it.

“How long have you wanted me?” Teru asked, “Sir.”

“That question isn't appropriate from a servant,” Masashi replied, “But if you must know, it feels like forever.”

Forever? Had Masashi always had a crush on him? He felt terrible now for assuming that they had just been fooling around before. To Masashi it hadn't been about a simple release at all. Had he been leading the bassist on? Did it matter if what they wanted now was the same?

“Why have you stopped?” Masashi asked, acting like his master but really worried that he had scared his friend away.

“Sorry, Sir,” Teru said with a teasing smile. He hadn't expected to end up with Masashi but now the door had been opened he wanted to venture inside and find what lay beyond. He was being selfish and it was so easy to hurt the raven haired man right now, but he had to at least take a look.

Masashi's shirt fell to the bed and hesitantly Teru began to help him out of his trousers. He wanted this, didn't he? Yes, off course he did. Why was he suddenly feeling so scared? It was supposed to be a game but it wasn't a game for either of them. He could see that now.

“Teru,” Masashi began to order, but he was already lowering his lips around Masashi's length. He didn't need a command to do this, he already knew exactly what it was that he was supposed to be doing.

Eagerly he ran his tongue along the shaft, listening to Masashi's reactions with pride. He may be relatively new to doing this, but he already knew exactly what he was doing. It came instinctively to him, the art of pleasing a man.

“I don't like you in those clothes,” Masashi commented, “Take them off.”

“As you wish,” Teru replied as he got up and removed his clothes, piece by piece. Once naked he followed Masashi's commands to lie face first on the bed and with delight waited for Masashi to prepare him. He didn't have long to wait before the pleasure came, just as wonderful as it had been when he had tested this out for himself at home.

“Do you like this?” Masashi asked, clearly worried about him. What should he say? Would Masashi judge him if he enjoyed it? Or be disappointed if he didn't?

“It feels good,” Teru confessed, moving just enough to take in Masashi's happy but surprised expression. “Use me as you will Master?”

“My loyal servant,” Masashi praised as he pulled open a drawer to retrieve a condom. He'd been ready for this, Teru thought with delight. For him? Who else would he have bought condoms and lube for? Masashi had been thinking about doing this for awhile then? Perhaps it had been the servant routine that had given him the courage? Or perhaps made him want him so badly he couldn't control himself anymore?

He accepted Masashi's second finger, feeling himself being stretched and enjoying it immensely. He already knew that he would love what came next, he had no doubts. He didn't care what that meant either, just as long as Masashi didn't judge him badly for doing this.

“Are you sure?” Masashi asked as pressed the head of his length against Teru's ass. His one chance to say no and back out. Like that was going to happen, Teru thought as he moved his hips and took in some of Masashi's length. He was being stretched further now, as Masashi moved in deeper and deeper, but it was exactly what he wanted.

They went slow at first, getting used to being together like this. Masashi testing his responses as he slowly worked up his pace. This hadn't been how Teru had thought his first time with Masashi would be, but he wasn't complaining either. Why wait for something they both clearly wanted so much?

The pace quickened and he found himself crying out Masashi's name. This was nothing like anything he had ever experienced before and he was glad that it was the bassist who shared the moment with him. Nobody else would do.

Masashi's hand reached beneath him, stroking his hard length until he came harder than he had ever done before. Had he been so close? He had hardly noticed the need of his cock with the pleasure from his ass so intense. They had to do this again, he couldn't accept no for an answer.

Masashi joined him in the pleasure, pulling away from him but returning a couple of seconds later to hold him in his arms. They needed this comfort now, as much as they had needed the sex. It had been a shock to both of them that this had happened this way. A shock that they had both wanted it.

“So,” Masashi said nervously, “You seemed to enjoy it?”

“You were amazing,” Teru replied as he opened his eyes to find Masashi watching him. “Better than I'd imagined.”

“You weren't bad yourself,” Masashi complimented him, “I wasn't sure that you'd do that.”

“Is it bad that I did?” Teru asked, “Does it make you think less of me?”

“No,” Masashi replied, “But hitting me with your shoe did.”

“Jerk!” Teru complained, “You said that we could forget that incident!”

“How can I forget?” Masashi asked, “When it ended like this? In fact, I'm begging you to find a way to owe me a favour again sometime soon. I quite liked having you as my servant.”

“Just you wait,” Teru warned, “You're going to regret saying that!”

“Why?” Masashi asked, “Will it be a boot next time? One of Hizaki's heels?”

“Maybe,” Teru said, laughing as Masashi pinned him down beneath him. They were back to their old routine now weren't they? When they could laugh and joke with each other. Teasing each other mercilessly, though it all came from a loving place.

“If that's your threat, I don't think I'm going to let you leave this bed,” Masashi decided, “I quite like having you in it, naked the way you are.”

“Is that so?” Teru asked. With a smile Masashi moved his lips down onto his and they were kissing. Finally, the romantic encounter he had always believed he would one day share with his friend. Why had this taken so long?

 


End file.
